


Warzone

by SunsetPeril



Series: The War Over Mobius Saga Prequels [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Sonic Forces, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetPeril/pseuds/SunsetPeril
Summary: Nadia the Wolf, eighteen years old, has been an isolated she-wolf all her life, largely due to her parents' occupations and affiliations. All of that changes however, when Infinite, a violent jackal mercenary, attacks the zone where she lives, Metropolis City Zone, in a brutal act of the war that rages over the entire planet, The War of the Phantom Ruby, and in the name of the empire he is part of. In 3 hours, the zone will be in ashes. Everyone will be dead. All except for one.....The archive warning is to be better safe than sorry.





	Warzone

A teenaged red female wolf walked around the close confines of the dirt den underneath her parents' house, the same place she'd been kept for her entire life. She had soft fur, a deep red, with innocent teal eyes as well as perfectly filed and clipped nails. She wore a bright orange dress with yellow stripes down the sides, keeping warm with a grey hoodie that had red stripes crossing the grey fabric horizontally. Her looks and obvious innocence sharply contrasted with her real identity. Either that, or her identity wasn't her's. Her mother was named Clawzie, an extremely dangerous criminal, possessing a series of confirmed business endeavors with Infinite the Jackal, violent mercenary, killer of Sonic, the last surviving member of the even-more-shady Jackal Squad. Her father was unknown, but he married Clawzie, so he had to be dangerous. Since her parents were in deep trouble with the law, she was retained to the den, ensuring her safety. A small amount of dirt fell down the deep entrance to the den, revealing red paws that lead to a beautiful, beautifully dangerous, red she-wolf. Clawzie the Wolf had entered the den.

 

"It's time to see the world." her voice was creepily soothing, used to luring victims into a false sense of security. Nadia followed her reclusive mother up, slipping a few times on dirt.

 

"Mama? Help?" she called after slipping down a ways.

 

"No." Clawzie's voice grew firm and insensitive. "Figure it out." the young wolf was stunned by her mother's uncaring ways, but eventually made her way up. "Be nice to your daughter. She's 18 now." Clawzie snapped at her husband, who was all black with cold yellow eyes.

 

"Or what?" Clawzie snarled, threatening a cruel end to the male wolf. He snapped his teeth, she didn't flinch. "I haven't even **seen** her since she was born." He continued, but eventually he gave up and let Clawzie win.

 

"You could have gone down there."

 

" **Why would** I."

 

"Don't complain. Your choice." A small crash was heard as Nadia emerged from the hidden entrance, and crashed into its camouflage, which consisted of assorted boxes.

 

"What is this?" Nadia squinted at the sudden abundance of light which actually was just a normal amount of light, but she'd been kept in low light for 18 years.

 

"This is Metropolis City Zone." Clawzie cooed as softly as she could, but annoyance at her daughter's questions was slowing seeping into her voice. She hoped Nadia didn't ask any more questions.

 

"What's that?"

 

"It's where we live." Clawzie's husband snarled bluntly. Normally, Clawzie would've snarled right back, but Nadia was right there watching, and she was actually quite grateful for his blunt outburst.

 

"What's a 'live'?" Clawzie clenched her teeth at her daughter's ignorance, trying not to kill the young she-wolf.

 

"It's. Where. You. Are. Right. Now. It's. Where.-" Unable to find words to continued her agitated sentence and with her daughter staring at her for clarification, she slammed her foot down and screamed in fury and frustration.

 

"Did-Did I do something wrong Mama?" Nadia asked, spooked to the point where she was on all fours, and curled up till she was about two feet in length, two feet tall had she been standing.

 

"Quit calling me 'Mama'!" Clawzie raged, unable to settle down. Because of her upbringing, Nadia could think of nothing to do to escape her mother's anger but to stay in that ball of red fur that she currently was. A large explosion was then heard outside. "What now?!" Clawzie grabbed her husband by the shoulder and forcefully dragged him out.

The sky was red.

Screams filled the air. A silvery black creature descended from the sky, hovering about 10 feet above the citizens. Clawzie stared at the figure trying to figure out their identity, she'd seen the creature before. She was so focused on the creature that she didn't see Nadia slip out of the house, watching the events unfold.

 

"All hail the Eggman Empire, resistance is futile. Your blue savior is dead." the creature snarled. Clawzie seemed to flinch at the snarling voice.

 

"Infinite?" She snarled. "I didn't know you survived your ordeal with Shadow." She snarled again, unable to resist taking a shot at his weakness. Infinite tensed, he hovered slightly higher.

"You shouldn't have done that Clawzie, now you must die with the others." He snarled brutally before unclenching his fists, revealing glowing red cubes. Nadia gasped and ran behind a brick sign for a public building. Infinite then flung the red cubes at the city. There was no escape from him. Nadia pressed against the brick sign, in case the cubes made a tight turn and attacked her.

The city was then consumed in the dying screams of its citizens.


End file.
